One More Time
by jcott3
Summary: One-shot in celebration of the life of Eddie Guerrero. Eddie gets a visit from an old friend.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anyone in this story. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Enjoy.

**November 12, 2005 – Marriott Hotel City Center – Minneapolis, MN**

Eddie Guerrero was getting impatient as he paced in the lobby of the hotel. "Sheesh, where is Dean?" he wondered out loud.

Eddie's nephew, Chavo, told him, "Calm down, Eddie. It takes time to get to the parking garage, go up, get the car and come back down. Chill out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I should just …" Eddie stopped what he was going to say and instead said, "Hold that thought." Eddie's mind was focused on the petite brunette with the tiny little pigtails who just walked in the door. As she walked towards them, Eddie held out his arms and yelled "Molly-cita!" to her. It was their old friend, former co-worker and Minnesota native, Molly Holly. This marked the first time they had seen her since she left WWE back in April.

Eddie had his arms out for a hug until he noticed the two bags Molly was holding. The two shared an awkward moment wondering what to do until Chavo took the bags from her so she could embrace Eddie. As they hugged each other, Molly gushed, "Oh, Eddie, I've missed you guys so much!"

Eddie responded, "Same here." The two stood holding each other until Chavo cleared his throat with a loud "A-HEM!" Eddie got the message and took the bags from him so he could greet her, too. As he hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek, he asked, "How have you been, Mona?" Chavo was one of the few people who still addressed her by her old WCW name.

"Pretty good", Molly answered with a smile. "I've been doing a lot of things to keep busy. You don't have to worry about little old me."

Eddie handed Molly back the bags she had been carrying and asked, "Hey, you got any dinner plans? We're just waiting for Dean to bring the car around. We've got room for one more if you want. Chris decided to stay in and order room service. He's on the phone with Nancy and Daniel now, then he said he's gonna call David and Megan."

Molly answered, "Sorry, guys. I'm having dinner with the girls", and jiggled the bags she was carrying. "I picked up some Chinese from the place down the street and two bottles of white wine from the liquor store next door. Since Lita can't go out without people bugging her, we're having Girls Night In. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Okay, what about dessert?" Eddie asked with a charming smile.

Molly chuckled and replied, "You never give up easy, do you, Eddie? Sure. Give me a call when you get back. I'll be in Trish's room."

As soon as they agreed to the plan, a car horn honked outside. Chavo looked out and said, "Okay, we gotta run. It's good seeing you, Mona." Eddie and Chavo each kissed Molly on the cheek and headed outside.

As they left, Molly called out to them, "Make sure you tell Dad I said 'Hi' and I'll talk to him later." She had been trained to be a wrestler by Eddie's longtime friend, Dean Malenko, and still regarded him as a father figure in her life. Eddie gave a 'thumbs up' sign back to her to signal he heard her and would carry out her wish.

* * *

><p>THREE HOURS LATER …<p>

Most of the Chinese food Molly brought had been consumed, with the few leftovers sitting on the desk by the TV. Most of the wine she brought had also been consumed, leaving her, Trish Stratus, Lillian Garcia and Lita more than a little intoxicated. During dinner, the women talked about Trish's wedding coming up next fall. There were bridal catalogs scattered across one of the beds and Lita was lounging sour-faced on the other bed, drinking wine out of a coffee cup.

Molly asked, "Trish, after all the time you and Ron have been together, what made him finally pop the question?"

Trish answered, "Well, you remember how bad my back was when you left? I had a herniated disc and wound up sitting out for four months. I almost had to have surgery, until Lita here turned me onto yoga. It saved my life. Anyway, just before I was scheduled to come back, Ron took me out to dinner to our favorite restaurant. He said it was to celebrate my return to the ring. After dinner and before they brought dessert out, he pulled out the ring, got down on one knee and asked. I'm not really sure why now after all this time. I just know how excited I was when it finally happened. Now I have so much to do and being on the road so much, I have to let him and my sister handle a lot of the preparations."

Lillian chimed in, asking, "You're not going to turn into 'Bridezilla' on us, are you?"

Trish smiled and answered, "Of course not, Lil. I'll still be the same lovable girl I've always been."

Lita guffawed at the statement, causing Trish to turn and ask, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no problem at all", Lita answered pointedly as she finished off the wine in her cup.

Trish didn't drop the subject that easily and accused, "No, there IS a problem. You're jealous because my love life is so perfect and yours isn't. Well, it's not MY fault YOU screwed Matt!"

Lita jumped up to her feet, threw the coffee cup down, got in Trish's face and yelled, "For the last time – NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND EDGE! He was just there when I needed someone, unlike Matt. And unlike Matt, I don't need to make my private life a public matter!"

As Trish and Lita continued arguing, Molly's cell phone rang. She took it out of her shoulder bag and answered, "Hello?" It was Eddie. He said, "I'm down in the lobby, Home Girl. You ready to go?"

Molly said, "Sure. I'll be down in a couple of minutes. Bye." She put her phone away and began to gather her things.

By now, Trish and Lita were still yelling and taking swings at each other as Lillian got between them, doing her best to try and play peacemaker. She saw Molly getting ready to leave and pleaded, "Please, don't leave me alone with these two."

Molly put her jacket on and said, "Sorry, Lil. Eddie asked me to go out for dessert with him. You can handle this. Try singing to them. They say music soothes the savage beasts." As she finished talking, Molly popped the last piece of sweet and sour chicken in her mouth, grabbed her hat and shoulder bag and headed out the door. Lillian sighed, closed her eyes and began to sing "Oh, say can you see …" as Trish and Lita continued yelling and clawing at each other around her.

* * *

><p>When the elevator got down to the lobby, Eddie was there to greet Molly when she came out. Once she was out of the elevator, she said, "Thanks, Eddie. You got me out of there just in time. Trish and Lita are about ready to kill each other."<p>

"Now what did you do to cause that?" Eddie asked while giving her that evil but charming smile he used so often.

Molly answered, "I didn't do anything. They did it themselves." She took a quick look around and asked, "Where's Chavo?"

Eddie told her, "He decided to go to the bar with Dean and Chris. It's just you and me tonight."

The two crossed the lobby and walked out the door of the hotel. Once they were outside, Eddie looked around and asked, "So, where are you parked?"

Molly replied, "There's a nice diner only a few blocks from here and it's a beautiful night. We can just walk there. Besides, with all the wine I had at dinner, I shouldn't be driving anyway."

"In case you haven't noticed, it's freezing out here!" Eddie pointed out, trying not to shiver.

Molly gave him a smile and asked, "What's the matter? Is 'Latino Heat' cold? Eddie, this is nothing. You should be here in February. This is bikini weather by comparison." She carefully took her hat off of her head, put it on his head and said, "There, that should help keep you warm."

Eddie asked, "What about you? I don't want you freezing on my account."

"I'm good" was Molly's response as she took a pair of earmuffs out of her shoulder bag and put them on. As she took her gloves out of her pockets and slipped them on, she told him, "I've lived here most of my life. I'm used to it. Besides, I don't have any matches coming up to stay ready for."

Once Molly had her gloves on, Eddie offered his arm to her and asked, "Shall we go?" She took it and answered, "I thought you'd never ask."

As they walked up the street, Eddie asked, "So, what have you been doing with yourself, Molly-cita?"

Molly answered, "I've been doing a lot of things. I took the whole summer off and just relaxed. I bought a rental property that I manage now. I taped and produced my own shoot interview. My brother and his wife had a baby girl who I just love playing 'Aunt Nora' to. I bought and rebuilt a '69 Camaro. You should see it. If you're good, I'll drive you to the ring in it someday."

Eddie then asked, "Do you miss WWE at all?"

Molly sighed and replied, "To tell the truth, I'm not sure. I miss you guys and the fans, but I don't miss the grind with the constant travel and all the aches and pains that go with it."

Eddie pointed out, "You know, WWE isn't your only option."

Molly raised her voice as she said, "I already told Dad that I am NOT going to Japan! I know you guys loved it over there, but they work stiff there and I'd never forgive myself if I hurt someone in the ring. I met with Dixie Carter over the summer and as much as I'd love to be with Gail again, the money TNA offered me was a joke. There aren't too many options available for a woman on the indie circuit who doesn't ooze sex appeal. Besides, I'd still be constantly on the road if I did the indies. I want to be able to have a normal life and actually live in my house, not out of a suitcase."

As the two approached a corner, Molly pulled Eddie to the left and said, "This way."

The pair kept walking and Molly continued what she was saying. "Actually, I got a call from Vince not that long ago. He wants me to head up training the women at Ohio Valley."

Eddie perked up and asked, "You gonna take it?"

Molly answered, "I'm not sure. Louisville is a long way from Minnesota, but I wouldn't have to travel as much or take bumps and I'd be working to train the next generation. There's this one girl named Beth that I helped get in there. Part of me would love to be able to help mold her into the next great WWE Diva. Believe it or not, she was a champion amateur wrestler in New York state when she was in high school. She's got the drive and the desire to learn and I really think she'll go far. Oh, here we are."

Eddie looked up at the sign in front and asked, "The Yum-Yum Diner?"

Molly asked, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it just sounds corny, that's all", was his answer.

Molly reassured him, saying, "Don't worry, Eddie. I used to come here all the time after shows. It's a nice place and they make the best pies you'll ever have." He opened the door and held it for her, then followed her inside.

The hostess greeted them and showed them to a table in the far corner of the diner, where they could enjoy themselves without the likelihood of WWE fans interrupting them. Both took off their jackets and cold weather gear, then sat down.

As they settled in, a young waitress came over and introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Libby and I'll be taking care of you. You guys ready to order or do you need a minute?"

Molly spoke up and ordered for them. "We're ready. We'll just have two coffees and a slice of apple pie a la mode – with two spoons. Oh, and don't skimp on the chocolate sauce."

Libby jotted it down on her order pad and said, "Coming right up", then went to get their order.

As they waited, Molly asked, "Eddie, how have you been feeling lately?"

Puzzled by the question, he replied, "I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

Molly explained, "I was talking to Kurt Angle this afternoon. He said you've been sluggish and not pulling your weight in the ring for the last six months or so. Eddie, you're not …" She didn't want to say it, but she knew all too well about his battles with painkillers and alcohol in the past. She also knew those habits cost him his job in WWE at one point.

Slightly offended, Eddie said, "Molly, I'm hurt. You should know I'd never go back down that road. I've been clean for over three years now. Getting released in 2001 was a wake-up call for me. I almost lost everything because of that. Not just my career, but my life. Vickie and I split up, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her and my girls."

Eddie paused as Libby returned with their order. She gave each of them a coffee and put the slice of pie between them as Molly thanked her. Molly grabbed three packets of Sweet & Low, opened them and poured them into her coffee while Eddie left his black. He took his spoon, sank it into the pie, put it in his mouth, tasted it for a few seconds and said, "You're right. This IS really good."

Molly smiled and said, "Told ya. Anyway, if you're OK, then what's with what Kurt told me? He's not the kind to lie about something like this."

"Molly, calm down. He's just being a worrywart. I told you, I'm fine. Besides, the way Kurt pushes himself in the ring, I think you should worry about him a lot more than you should about me", Eddie said before he sank his spoon in for another bite.

Molly wasn't satisfied with his answer. She asked, "Eddie, when was the last time the doctors checked you out? I'm not just talking about if you got hurt in the ring. I mean a top-to-bottom physical to make sure you're in good working order."

Eddie tried again to ease her concerns. "I told you, I'm fine. You sound like Vickie. She was just telling me the same thing last week. But if it will make everyone feel better, I'll have the doctors look me over before the taping Tuesday. Happy now?"

Molly still wasn't convinced. She finished taking a sip of her coffee and said, "No. Put both of your hands on the table and say it. I don't want to find out that 'Mr. Lie Cheat Steal' had his fingers crossed where I wouldn't see them."

Eddie rolled his eyes, put both of his hands flat on the table and sarcastically said, "Yes, Vickie. I promise that I'll have the doctors look me over before the taping Tuesday. Now are you happy?"

Molly smiled and said, "Yes, I'm satisfied now", then dug her spoon into the pie and ice cream and put it in her mouth, savoring it before swallowing it. Once she finished it, she said, "Eddie, I'm sorry I'm being such a pain, but you have a family. You have a wife and kids who need you and want you around. If something happens to you, what happens to them? What, do you really think Vince would hire Vickie to be a Diva or something? Speaking of which, how are Vickie and your daughters?"

Eddie tried not to laugh at the thought of his plump wife on WWE television in a skimpy spandex outfit and said, "Oh, they're doing great. Shaul just turned 15 last month and we had a huge party for her quinceanera. She's going to break a lot of boys' hearts someday. I wouldn't be surprised if she decided she wanted to be a wrestler. Sherilyn is ten and doing great. Kaylie's only three and she is SO adorable. Sooooo, Molly, have you thought about when your next match will be?"

The abrupt shift in the conversation caught Molly off-guard and the mouthful of pie and ice cream she was chewing on went down the wrong way. She coughed a few times, took a sip of her coffee and took a moment to compose herself. She then answered, "Well, I've done a few indie shows as a referee and I also did one as Ivory's manager."

"Oh, how is our 'Poison Ivory'?" Eddie asked and took another spoonful of the pie.

Molly said, "Oh, she's doing OK. She was a little sad when WWE didn't renew her contract, but now she's doing some matches in the indies on the West Coast and we did some convention appearances together over the summer. We talk on the phone about once a month. I'll tell her you were asking about her", then took a spoonful of pie and ice cream, swirled it around in the chocolate sauce and put it in her mouth.

Eddie reminded her, "You didn't answer the question. Molly, you're too good a wrestler to be away from the ring."

"Eddie, I never had an undying love for this business. It was just something that fell into my lap one day. However, I did get a call from this new women's promotion called Shimmer. They're based in Illinois and they just did their first videotaping. I don't know how they'll do, but to be honest, I don't really want to go back to wrestling in little bingo halls and school gyms."

Eddie gave her a grin and asked, "Being in the big time has made you soft?"

Molly laughed and answered, "No. I just don't want to get all banged up for a low payday again", then scooped up another bite of pie.

Libby came back to their table and asked, "How is everything?"

Eddie answered, "Very good."

She then asked, "Can I get you anything else?"

Molly finished the sip of her coffee she was taking and said, "No, just the check."

Libby said, "Okay", and left them again.

Molly finished the bite of pie she had just put in her mouth and said, "Eddie, I'm about to tell you something only Vince knows the full story about. The truth is I left WWE because I was absolutely miserable there. I hated being on the road so much that I never saw my family and friends, but I sucked it up and did it. I wasn't happy when they asked me to become a heel, but I did it. It hurt my feelings when they did that 'junk in your trunk' storyline and the fans were calling me 'fat-ass', but I went through with it. I volunteered to shave my head just so I could go to WrestleMania and even though I wanted to go au naturel afterwards, I did what I was told and wore those stupid wigs they wanted me to wear. I was sad when they moved Ivory to do WWE Experience and I never got to see her anymore. It broke my heart when they released Gail and the others last fall. But through it all, I shut up and did what was asked of me for one reason: because there's no other job on Earth for a girl like me with barely a high school education that pays as well.

"And then it happened. Back in January, I found a lump in my breast. I had it removed and tested. It came back negative, but the five days I spent waiting for the results was the worst time of my life. My mom had breast cancer and I was terrified I would, too. It made me really realize how fragile life is and that life's too short to be so miserable. That's another reason why I'm being such a pain about you getting checked out.

"Anyway, it took me a while to build up the nerve, but I asked if I could become a babyface again. I thought it would help refresh my character and it would have made my life there bearable. Johnny Ace didn't see it that way. He said it would never work because I had no sex appeal. As soon as he said that, I knew it was over. I asked him for my release right then and there, and he didn't even try to talk me out of it. Eddie, I'm sure God has a plan for my life, but I don't think it involves wrestling anymore."

Eddie sat silently for a minute, took in her words and said, "Oh my God. I never knew you were so unhappy. You could have told us."

Molly smiled and said, "After the brand extension, I was on Raw and you were on Smackdown. I never got to see you except for the big pay-per-views."

As they finished, Libby came back with the check and said, "Have a good night now", then placed it face down on the table. Eddie went to pick it up but Molly snatched it off the table before he could get to it. He held out his hand and said, "Give it to me. I got it."

Molly said, "No, this one's on me", and dug her wallet out of her bag. Eddie tried to take the check out of her hand, but she pulled it away and held it against her chest. She left some $1 bills on the table as a tip, then the two of them put their jackets on and headed to the front of the diner. About halfway there, Eddie suddenly grabbed the check out of Molly's hand and ran the rest of the way to the cashier.

"No offense, Molly-cita, but a gentleman never lets a lady pick up the check for him", Eddie said with an impish grin as he gave the check and a $20 bill to the cashier. Once he had his change, he stuck it in his pocket and motioned her towards the door.

* * *

><p>The two then walked back to the hotel and into the parking garage where Molly's car was. Eddie admired it and said, "Damn, girl. You really rebuilt this all by yourself?"<p>

"Most of it", Molly replied. "Your father instilled you with a love of pro wrestling; mine got me into powerlifting and classic muscle cars. 'Cammy' here isn't that '67 Chevelle SS that I really want, but she gets me where I want to go. More than a few guys have eaten my dust when they try to challenge me at a traffic light."

Molly said, "Now, remember, Eddie. You promised you'd let the doctors check you out. I'm going to hold you to that", and held her fist out in front of her with her pinky extended. Eddie looked at it and said, "On one condition: you have to schedule yourself to have a match sometime in the next year. It doesn't have to be WWE, but you have to have one. I plan on being there for it."

Molly laughed and told him, "Okay, Eddie. For you, I'll find myself a match."

Eddie then said, "I'm going to hold you to that", imitating Molly's tone of voice and locked his pinky around hers to seal the promise. The two friends then stepped forward and hugged each other tightly. While they embraced, she whispered into his ear, "I love you, Eddie, and I want to have you around for a long, long time." He whispered back, "Same here."

When they let go, Molly got into her car and Eddie closed the door for her. As she put on her seat belt, Eddie asked, "You're gonna be at the taping Tuesday, right?" Molly replied, "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be at Raw on Monday, too. I'll see you then, and you can tell me what the doctors have to say about you", then went to dig her keys out of her bag.

Once she found them, Molly started the car up, gave the engine a loud rev and backed out of her parking space. As she drove away towards the exit, she honked the horn and waved at him. Eddie waved back to her and said to himself, "Until we meet again, Molly-cita."

_(A/N: This story was loosely based on a post Molly Holly wrote after Eddie Guerrero's death. She talked about getting to see him the day before he died and how thankful she was that she got to see him one more time and give him a hug.)_


End file.
